


A big day for the Winchesters

by Party_Barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/pseuds/Party_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a job interview on his and Dean's ten year anniversary.<br/>And it's their daughter's school play on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A big day for the Winchesters

**6.30am**

“Good morning, sunshine.” Cas groaned and curled into his pillow, ignoring the feeling of his husband’s morning scruff rubbing against his neck.

“’mm go away.” He growled, swatting at the air.

Dean laughed and propped himself up on his elbow. “Happy Anniversary to you to!”

Cas sighed and smiled into his pillow before turning to face Dean. “Happy ten years.” He tilted his head and pecked his husband’s lips.

“I’m on breakfast. You can get Claire.” Dean stated before hopping out of bed and padding towards the kitchen.

“I always get Claire.” Cas grumbled before following suit, turning left out of his bedroom door and pounding on Claire’s.

The door opened immediately. “Did you know that it’s classed as abuse to make your child do something against their will?” The blonde girl said, placing her hand on her hip.

“That doesn’t include school, Claire. It’s your play today.” Cas countered, subtly holding an arm against the door to keep Claire from slamming it in his face like she usually would.

She wasn’t a bad kid; she didn’t even really have an attitude. She just had way too much sass for a girl of her age.

“You make a good case. Let’s go get some pancakes.” Claire pushed past Cas playfully and he just laughed and followed.

“Good morning my wonderful family!” Dean called from the stove where he was plating up the last of the pancakes.

Claire bounded over and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re coming to my play later, right dad?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s not every day my princess gets the lead in her elementary school play.” Dean smiled and handed her a plate of pancakes.

Cas sat down at the table looked around at the mountain of boxes they were yet to unpack, “I even changed the time of my interview to make sure I’d make it. You’re going to be amazing, Claire.”

“Thanks dad.”

“What time is your interview, babe?” Dean asked around a mouthful of pancake, taking a seat at the table and handing Cas his plate.

Cas plucked a scrap of paper from the cork notice board behind him. “It’s at 8.10, floor 96 of the North tower in the World Trade Centre. I’m going to have to leave early if I want to get there on time, I’m still not used to living in New York.”

“It’s only been a few weeks, we’ll warm up.” Dean assured him. “I’ve sorted a babysitter for Claire so we can go out tonight and celebrate.”

“Oh, yeah. Happy anniversary!” Claire interrupted and both Cas and Dean smiled in response. “Maybe you’ll be celebrating my amazing performance in the play today, too.”

“And if Daddy gets the job, we can celebrate that too!” Dean contributed, fluffing Claire’s blonde locks.

“It’s a big day for the Winchesters.”

 

**7.00am**

“Get a room.” Claire scoffed, shoving past her dads with her backpack on her shoulder.

Dean just laughed and grabbed Cas’ waist, pulling him in for a tender kiss. “I love you, Castiel Winchester.”

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

“And you both love Claire Winchester. Someone needs to take me to school.” Claire called impatiently, pressing the button of the elevator outside of their apartment repeatedly.

“I’ll take her, it’s on my way.” Cas offered.

Dean smiled and kissed his husband again. “Thank you. I love you, good luck! Have a good day, Claire Bear.”

Cas and Claire waved and blew air kisses from the elevator before making the walk to Claire’s elementary school.

**7.15am**

“So daddy, when did you and dad get married?” Claire asked, skipping over cracks in the pavement as Cas carried her backpack.

“We got married on the 11th of September, 1991. Ten years ago today. It’s not legal though, Dad and I just said some vows and threw a bottle of whiskey at a picture of the president.” Cas smiled and twisted the wedding band Dean bought him around his finger.

“That’s so romantic.” Claire awed and pirouetted on the spot.

“Dad has told you this story before, I’m sure of it.”

“He did, I just like to hear it. You guys are my heroes.” Claire stopped, realising they were outside of her school. She skipped towards her father and pecked his cheek. “I love you, daddy. Good luck with your interview! It’s a big day for the Winchesters!”

“I’ll see you in a few hours, I love you more.” Cas waved as Claire bounded into school with a ginormous smile on her face.

 

**8.00am**

Cas managed to make it to his interview on time, standing outside of the huge twin buildings in front of him before proceeding inside and to the elevator, catching it to the 96th floor.

He sat in the waiting room as the receptionist clicked her pen out of habit against the desk. The sound was somewhat of a comfort to Cas, he bounced his knee in time with it instead of constantly checking his watch. He was so nervous.

He pulled his old, tattered wallet out of his pocket and opened it, sliding a square piece of paper out of its holder and smoothed it out with his thumb. He smiled at the photograph in his hands, Dean and Cas sitting at a sand castle that a four-year-old Claire was busy destroying. Castiel knew that even though his and Dean’s marriage wasn’t legal, it meant the world to them both. Cas had even changed his surname by deed poll, which made him officially a Winchester.

Cas smoothed the edges of the photograph again, staring at the adoration in both his and his husband’s eyes, knowing that nobody could love their child more than they did, and that nobody would be more proud of him than them for getting this job.

This would be a big day for the Winchesters.

**8.11am**

“Castiel Winchester?”

 

**8.34am**

“Cas? How’d it go?” Dean spoke through the phone.

Castiel wedged the large cell phone between his ear and his shoulder as he stood outside of the coffee shop. “It went great, Dean! I got the job!”

Dean cheered and congratulated Cas through the phone, “It really is a big day for the Winchesters!”

Cas laughed and felt his pockets, patting each one a few times. “Damn it. I left my wallet in the waiting room, I’ll just go back and get it and I’ll see you at home.”

“Okay, I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Happy anniversary, Dean.”

Cas hung up the phone and placed it back into his shoulder bag, turning around and heading back into the World Trade Centre to retrieve his wallet.

 

**8.47am**

  _Sirens_ _  
_

 

**Tuesday, September 11th 2001**

**A big day for the Winchesters.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY.  
> Don't hate me.  
> I'm supposed to be studying.  
> I thought of this when I was in the bath.  
> Sorry again.


End file.
